


soft as the morning sun

by jjini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not a lot of dialouge, actually they're equally in love, don't know what else to tag, don't we all, minho really loves jisung, oh and sun and polaris metaphors from someone with minimal astronomy knowledge lol, this is kinda short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjini/pseuds/jjini
Summary: Minho found Jisung the most beautiful on mornings where all they had to do was love each other.





	soft as the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting in a while AND first time writing minsung let's goooo. this could be either really good or really bad who knows!!!! this was barely proofread i'm posting this at 1 in the morning!!!! hope you enjoy.

Jisung was always beautiful, every second of the day, everyday, every year. Minho found him most beautiful on days like this. Days where he woke up to the sun shining in the window, perfectly illuminating Jisung’s face. Days where he didn’t have to debate spending more time in bed with his boyfriend or being on time to work. Days where it was just Jisung, Minho, and their cats that slept soundly by their feet. Days where Minho was content to do nothing but watch his boyfriend sleep softly and fall more in love with him with every light snore that came from his body.

 

Many cliché love quotes compare a partner to being the sun, moon, and stars of the other’s life. Minho could agree Jisung was all of those and more, but mostly he thought of Jisung as the sun. His own personal sun that brought light into his life everyday. Everything about Jisung from his personality to his smile always warmed Minho’s heart like the sun warmed his face on a sunny day. Seeing Jisung after they were apart for a few days felt like the first time the sun peeked through the clouds after a long winter.

 

Everyday the sun will rise. No matter what bad things may happen, the sun will always rise the next morning. It’s a certainty that brings many people comfort. To Minho, his comfort is that Jisung will always be there. Bad times come and go, and throughout all of them Jisung is always there. There to hold Minho when he breaks and build him back up again. Even on the worst nights, Minho knows he’ll wake up the next day and Jisung will always be right next to him. 

 

Minho doesn’t know how long he was zoned out thinking about Jisung, but he comes to when the other pokes his cheek.

 

“Good morning.” Jisung said, smiling once he gets Minho’s attention.

 

“Good morning, baby.” 

 

“What were you thinking about?” Jisung always knew when Minho had something on his mind. Except this time it was only good things, not bad.

 

“I was thinking about how you’re the best thing thing that’s ever happened to me.” Minho answered honestly. He was happy to see the smile that spread on the other’s face after he spoke those words.

 

There was nothing but love and fondness in Jisung’s eyes, showing Minho that he felt the same way. Minho’s heart fluttered at the thought of him having the same effect on Jisung as Jisung did him. 

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too.” Jisung spoke softly, but the love behind his words was nothing but soft. His love for Minho was as all-encompassing as Minho’s for him. 

 

If Jisung was the sun to Minho, then Minho was Polaris to Jisung. The North Star. The star navigators use to find their way when lost. The star that lies in a direct line from the Earth’s axis. A fixed point. To Jisung, Minho is his fixed point. Always there. Always guiding him back, even if he doesn’t know it. When Jisung was stressed, all it took was one look at Minho to guide him back to where he should be. Minho, like Polaris, was always there. Always readily found. A comfort. 

 

No matter where a person is, if they can find Polaris they’ll know which way is north and be okay. Even if they weren’t headed north, they could find where they needed to go just by knowing which way is north. No matter where Jisung is, as long as he can find Minho he will be okay. Even if Minho isn’t with him, something as simple as looking at his phone lockscreen of a picture of them is enough to get him through the day. 

 

Jisung was brought out of his thoughts by Minho pressing a soft kiss to his lips. A kiss as soft as the sun shining in the window. As soft as the birds lightly singing outside. As soft as the cats that sat at their feet. As soft as the whole morning has been. As soft as the love they shared. Jisung kissed him back with the same softness. 

 

Jisung was the first to pull back from the kiss. 

 

“I love you,” It was something he said a thousand times before, but meant it more each time. “So much.”

 

“I love you too.” Minho replied. He always felt there should be a word stronger that love to describe how he felt about Jisung. 

 

A moment passed before Jisung spoke again.

 

“Babe,” 

 

Minho hummed in response. 

 

“Can we go back to sleep?” Jisung asked. 

 

With that Minho smiled wrapped his arms around Jisung and pulled him closer. The two closed their eyes and quickly drifted back to sleep. 

 

When they would wake later (due to their cats being hungry) they would be even more full of love for each other then they were before falling asleep. The same would repeat the next day, and every day. No matter what the day would bring, it was a fact of life that Minho and Jisung would love each other more at the end of it and even more the next day. Everyday was Minho and Jisung and their endless love. Neither would ever want anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda weak i gave up on ending it well but whatever not so bad for someone who hasn't finished anything in 5 months. anyway thanks for reading if you did :)


End file.
